Retailers often use retail merchandising units or kiosks from which to display and sell merchandise. Such merchandise can include clothes, accessories, mobile phones and accessories, food and beverages, school-related products such as shirts, hats, shorts, banners, buttons, pom-poms, noisemakers, bumper stickers, and various other commodities. Conventional retail merchandising units and kiosks include both (1) stationary retail merchandising units and (2) modular retail merchandising units.
Stationary retail merchandising units can generally be moved only with a number of persons and/or the aid of a lifting device. The lack of mobility can inhibit using the stationary units at different locations. For example, if a retailer desires to sell merchandise at high-impact sales and outdoor events, such as sporting events including baseball games, track and field and cross-country events, and football games, parades, carnivals, festivals, and other such events, an indoor stationary unit would not be easily movable to the outdoor venue.
While modular retail merchandising units can generally be moved from location to location, they are not movable outdoors across grass, gravel, and any other unpaved, uneven or non-flat surfaces for outdoor events. As such, the modular units are generally not easily usable at outdoor events, such as sporting events, parades, festivals, work-related events, school events, or for any outdoor vending purpose.
Because the general problems discussed above have not been addressed by conventional retail merchandising units, there is a current need for an improved modular retail merchandising unit.